Split
by Thecreativeone111
Summary: Luna is split between her loyalty to Hermione and her Love for Harry. AU Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Luna


Split

Split

Luna is split between her loyalty to Hermione and her Love for Harry. AU

Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Luna

Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K Rowling and her affiliates. This is just free fan fiction.

Author note: Okay, this story is a bit of a obscured look at Luna love for Harry. Please review I know this is a one shot but I really want some more feedback.

She was always studying. Luna noticed, she never spent time with Harry always with her book or a few of the Ravenclaws who she discussed academics with. She wasn't surprised really to see Harry taking sideway glances at Ginny Weasley. She had got really pretty over the summer holidays and they had so much in common. Harry never looked at her like that though they had also a lot in common. Sure he was nice but that's not what Luna wanted, she wanted what Harry had with Ginny. She wanted the snogs, the shags and the passion. The first time she saw them sneak of together, it was around midnight and it was a stormy night, she watched from the corridors them kissing. First she felt shock, then anger then something she rarely ever felt jealousy.

She contemplated telling Hermione, pulling her aside on the way to class and telling her what she saw. But something always stopped her. The same thought all the time, how would Harry feel? Yes she worried that by telling Hermione she'd hurt Harry, after all he was the first guy to be nice to her at Hogwarts. But Hermione also helped her with study. She was split between the two. She wanted to see Harry happy even if it wasn't with her, yet she felt bad keeping it from Hermione. She often tried to reason why she didn't tell Hermione. Maybe it was her own fault for being so neglectful towards Harry that lead him into Ginny's arms, Maybe Hermione had cheated on Harry therefore he cheated on her. The thoughts got more improbable the longer she tried to justify her decision.

But today was a different day. She was going to tell Hermione. She was going to fain needing help in potions and get Hermione to help her and then she'll tell her. She felt a burden lift of her shoulders when she finally decided she'd put her plan into action. She approached Hermione.

'Hermione, I'm sorry to interrupt but I'm having a problem with this potions essay, could you please help me, if you have the time' Said Luna, even though outwardly she seemed out of it, inside her heart was racing and she had butterflies in her stomach. She was really going to do it, after months of keeping his secret she was going to out Harry.

'Sure thing, I have a free period around one, bring your research material and the essay and I'll help' Hermione looked at Luna then smiled , before turning to Ron and scolding him for eating with his mouth open.

Luna turned around and sat at her table not bothering to eat.

It was 1pm when Hermione met Luna in the library. They took a seat deep in the dark corners of the library.

'Luna, you seem to understand the material well your essay is good' Hermione said perplexed for why Luna would need her help.

'Hermione, I asked you to come to the library to tell you something that's been eating at me for some time' Luna said.

'Why what is it? You okay?' Hermione asked worried.

The feeling of guilt overtook Luna.

'It's about Harry' Luna said. The she recited how she saw Harry and Ginny sneak out together.

'Why didn't you tell me earlier?' Hermione asked angrily.

'I don't know I thought it wasn't any of my business…' Luna said apologetically, but wasn't able to finish a now crying Hermione stormed out the library with her books.

The next time she saw Hermione was dinner. Hermione had been observing Harry. That's when she noticed, he had his feet pointing to Ginny when he wasn't even talking to her. It made her feel Uncomfortable, she began to believe Luna. Then she saw him look at Ginny, unnoticed by others, Hermione then looked at Ginny who blushed and stared back down to her plate. Harry got up, and left Dinner giving Hermione a quick peck. Ginny began to get up but Hermione stood up first and followed Harry. Ginny sat back down with a defeated look. Luna got up shortly after and left the great hall. That's when she heard it.

'How could you do this to me Harry, I loved you and you had to cheat on me with a friend. Why?'

'Hermione I dint want you to find out like this' Harry said trying to consol her.

Hermione squatted his hand away.

'I had to find out from Luna, Luna of all people' Hermione screamed.

'Hermione…' Harry began.

'You can kiss our friendship goodbye, I want nothing to do with you' Hermione yelled and ran up to the Gryffindor common room crying.

Luna quickly tried to hide but it was too late. Harry turned the corner came face to face with Luna. With practically an inch between them he yelled 'Thank you so much for destroying our friendship'. Before he shoved Luna against a wall and left back to the great hall. A sole tear fell out of Luna's eye.


End file.
